The present invention relates generally to interface devices for allowing humans to interface with computer systems, and more particularly to computer interface devices that allow the user to provide input to computer systems and allow computer systems to provide force feedback to the user.
A user can interact with an environment displayed by a computer to perform functions and tasks on the computer, such as playing a game, experiencing a simulation or virtual reality environment, using a computer aided design system, operating a graphical user interface (GUI), etc. Common human-computer interface devices used for such interaction include a joystick, mouse, trackball, steering wheel, stylus, tablet, pressure-sensitive sphere, or the like, that is connected to the computer system controlling the displayed environment. Typically, the computer updates the environment in response to the user's manipulation of a physical manipulandum such as a joystick handle or mouse, and provides visual and audio feedback to the user utilizing the display screen and audio speakers. The computer senses the user's manipulation of the user object through sensors provided on the interface device that send locative signals to the computer. For example, the computer displays a cursor or other graphical object in a graphical environment, where the location of the cursor is responsive to the motion of the user object.
In some interface devices, tactile and/or haptic feedback is also provided to the user, more generally known as "force feedback." These types of interface devices can provide physical sensations which are felt by the user manipulating a user manipulandum of the interface device. For example, the Logitech Wingman Force joystick controller from Logitech, Inc. or the Feelit Mouse from Immersion Corporation may be connected to a computer and provides forces in the degrees of freedom of motion of the joystick or mouse to a user of the controller. One or more motors or other actuators are coupled to the joystick or mouse and are connected to the controlling computer system. The computer system controls forces on the joystick or mouse in conjunction and coordinated with displayed events and interactions by sending control signals or commands to the actuators. The computer system can thus convey physical force sensations to the user in conjunction with other supplied feedback as the user is grasping or contacting the physical object of the interface device. For example, when the user moves the manipulatable object and causes a displayed cursor to interact with a different displayed graphical object, the computer can issue a command that causes the actuator to output a force on the physical object, conveying a feel sensation to the user.
One problem with current force feedback controllers in the home consumer market is the high manufacturing cost of such devices, which makes the devices expensive for the consumer. A large part of this manufacturing expense is due to the inclusion of multiple actuators and corresponding control electronics in the force feedback device. In addition, high quality mechanical and force transmission components such as linkages and bearings must be provided to accurately transmit forces from the actuators to the user manipulandum and to allow accurate sensing of the motion of the user object. These components are complex and require greater precision in their manufacture than many of the other components in an interface device, and thus further add to the cost of the device. A need therefore exists for a force feedback device that is lower in cost to manufacture yet offers the user force feedback to enhance the interaction with computer applications.